El Poeta
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Ni Haruna ni nadie sabía acerca del pasatiempo favorito de Tachimukai. Y él tampoco quería que supieran. Y al parecer los armarios eran una de las cosas que tenían esos dos en comun. Una canción y cientos de cuadernos con poesía de media noche.


**¡TACHIxHARU! Awwwww~ hay dos razones principales que tuve para escribirlo: 1.- Casi no hay fics de estos dos. (Y la más importante) 2.- ¡Kristinagm18, este fic va para tíiiiii! (tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños ;b) está inspirada un poquito en "El poeta" de "Chino y Nacho". Y pido perdón de nuevo si hay algun errorcito, mi compu no tiene Word. Inazuma Eleven no es mío, sólo uso los personajes para obligarlos a hacer lo que se me pegue la gana. Enjoy!**

-Ternura...ternura...- Se repetía Tachimukai agitando y golpeando el boligrafo que traía en su mano contra su escritorio, aunque desvió ligeramente su vista dejando de hacerlo inmediatamente... por décima vez. En silencio se regañaba. Ya era tarde. Podría despertar a alguien del equipo. Pero sabía que al otro día volvería esa manía suya al escribir.- ¡Dulzura!- Se emocionó internamente anotándolo finalizano el verso que llevaba escribiendo. Y sí, puede que por la mañana y parte de la tarde fuera el portero suplente de Inazuma Japan, y cabía destacar uno de los mejores porteros del país (y hasta del mundo) pero por las noches y en sus ratos libres era todo un escritor. A veces un cancionero. Un joven inspirado y soñador. Un poeta. Nadie del equipo lo sabía (ni Tsunami) y no que le viera nada malo. Simplemente quería que se mantuviera como un "secreto personal". Y más teniendo en cuenta que había mujeres en el equipo: las managers. Y a ellas les fascinaban esas cosas. Tenía pavor de que una en especial leyera sus escritos.- Haruna-chan...- Suspiró confundiendose con el viento de noche que entró por su ventana. Apagó su lápara de escritorio dando una rápida leída a su cuaderno y estirandose se levantó y se metió entre las sábanas.

-Me pregunto qué pasaría si leyeras alguno...- Le preguntó a la imagen de la tierna manager en su cabeza. Le fascinaba dormir con esa imagen siendo la última del día...- Si te enteraras que eres mi inspiración...

_^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^_

-¿Ahhh?- Desde que el equipo había bajado a desayunar Aki andaba de arriba a abajo en busca de algo, o de "alguien". Fue hasta que Endo se aceró algo preocupada a la peliverde tomándola por uno de sus hombros.

-Aki, ¿Se te perdió algo?

-Ehhhh no exacta-tamente.- Se sonrojó ligeramente al sentir la mano del chico sobre su hombro y al tenerlo tan cerca. Sonrió aliviándolo.- No encuentro a Haruna desde la mañana.- Tachimukai quien estaba sentado tratando de desayunar ("tratando" debido a estar sentado entre Tsunami y Fudo peleando por quién era más genial) fijó su atención en Aki. ¿Que no habían visto a Haruna desde la mañana? fingió normalidad sin dejar de escuchar a Endo y Aki.- La he buscado por todos lados, hasta di una vuelta rápida a la cuadra pero no la encontré...

-¿Y no contesta su celular?- Interrumpió Endo. De inmediato Aki se puso colorada y nerviosa, y a Endo se le escapó una risilla. La reacción de la chica le decía todo.- No se te ocurrió llamarla ¿verdad?.- Aki negó levemente y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Endo enternecido por esa acción la tomó de las muñecas descubriendo la fina cara de Aki.- No te preocupes. No sabes cuántas veces me ha pasado. Te acompaño por tu teléfono y la llamamos ¿vale?- Aki sonrió complacida y guió a Endo de la mano por las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, Tachimukai reprimía su risa por lo escuchado. ¿Quién diría que Aki a veces podía ser más "despistada" que Endo? y el ver las claras reacciones de enamorada de Aki por Endo, pero este por naturaleza no se daba cuenta de nada. La mismas reacciones de Aki las tenía al estar junto a Haruna. Y pasando al asunto principal...

-¿Dónde estará...?- Habló para su adentros jugando con su vaso de jugo que tenía en la mano. Entre el alboroto del equipo en la mesa nadie excepto él se dio cuenta de que la puerta del ropero frente a él se abría cuidadosamente.- Pero si es...

-Ahhhh~.- Suspiró cierta personita saliendo del armario y cantando.- Muy feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz...

-¿Haruna?- Articuló el portero cuando la chica posó sin querer sus ojos en él. La chica rió nerviosa y aliviada a la vez debido a que nadie más del quipo la había visto. Le indicó a Tachimukai que no dijera nada saliendo completamente de su escondite. La miró sacudiendose un poco la falda, el cabello y haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado tomando asiento frente al portero. Después de eso,Tachimukai bajó su mirada tratando a toda costa de no reirse ¿Cómo es que Haruna jamas haya pensado que cualquiera pudo haberla visto saliendo de ahí? en una situación normal, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta. Sólo porque por esa ocasión había todo un "debate" en la mesa eso no ocurrió. Haruna algo apenada pero feliz de, cómo decirlo, "lo que estaba hacendo ahí adentro", miró la actitud de Tachimukai. A leguas se lo notaba que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reirse.

- Calla, Tachi.- Fingió molestia aunque ella quería hacer lo mismo.

Lo que restó de "pacifico" desayuno fue normal. Se fue el tiempo muy rápido. Ese era el día de descanso de los chicos así que decidieron aprovecharlo enormemente... aplastados 10 horas frente al televisor viendo partidos de fútbol.

Mientras las demás terminaban de preparar la merienda y arreglaban los detalles del entrenamiento del día siguiente a la más jóvenes de las asistentes le pidieron que arreglara los platos y los cubiertos en la mesa. No alcanzó a mirar bien de quién se trataba pero asimiló a alguien subiendo corriendo las escaleras. Enseguida miró entre el bullicio de los chicos y lo comprobó; faltaba Tachimukai.

-Pero por qué...- Esperen ¿No creen que se dio cuenta demasiado rápido de la ausencia de Tachimukai? fue instantáneo.- Digo, no es como si fuera el primero en el que me fijo...- ¿O sí?.- Pues ya qué, ¡claro que es el primero por el que me procupo y en quien pongo mi atención!- Afortunadamente lo dijo para sí misma. Por un momento creyó haberlo gritado. Terminó de (medio) acomodar y arreglar la mesa para la merienda y se dirigió a los cuartos del segundo piso. Se detuvo antes de llamar a la puerta del cuarto del castaño.

-¿Y si está... que puede estar haciendo?- Cayó ante su respuesta. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo? pues cualquier cosa normal que la gente hace en su cuarto. Podía estar tirado en su cama mirando otro canal de televisión que no fuera de deportes. Podía estar leyendo un libro. O hasta haciendo su tarea. Tachimukai era conocido por ser cumplido en el colegio. Jugando con su DS tal vez. Pero por cualquier razón anexo a eso se le pasó por la mente...- Cambiándose de ropa, con el pecho descubierto, los pantalones desabrochados, asustado a la hora en que abro la puerta y balbuceando probablemente preguntando qué hacía yo ahí.- Habló perdiéndose en su propia fantasía.- ¿¡QUÉ...!- Olvidó por completo qué hacía y por reflejo abrió de zopetón la puerta. Y advirtiendo lo que hacía un segundo después. Por fortuna Tachimukai no se dio cuenta de aquello. Haruna cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó despacio hacia él. Estaba de espaldas sentado, apoyandose en su escritorio, y por lo que se veía llevaba sus audífonos puestos. Y escribiendo algo muy concentrado. Tachimukai debío tener más cuidado. Y más si su intención era que nadie lo "descrubriera". Pero era algo tarde.

- Yuuki...- No la escuchó. Haruna se puso a su lado apoyando sus manos contra sus rodillas de una manera algo infantil. Así era ella. No fue sino un minuto después que Tachimukai desvió la mirada repitiendo la canción que escuchaba en esos momentos que vio una silueta a su lado. Su primera reacción fue de miedo, por su cabeza se le pasó la idea de un fantasma. Pero instantes después se dio cuenta que se trataba de Haruna. Su reacción: DE ESPANTO.

_-"Hubiera preferido al fantasma"_- Pensó aterrado poniendo su antebrazo sobre la hoja donde instantes antes estaba creando otros muchos versos más. Aunque era inútil, sobre todo su escritorio tenía regadas hojas de cuaderno y sueltas de sus creaciones anteriores (contando la de la noche anterior).-¡HOLA, HARUNA!- Exclamó poniendose de pie para tratar de ocultar mejor sus hojas.

-Ehhh...hola.- Contestó más bien en forma de pregunta.

-¿Se t-te ofrec-ce algo?- Haruna lo miraba fijamente. Intentó probar algo: mirarlo sin decir una palabra para que él solito se "estresara" por así decir y decirle todo el por qué de su comportamiento sin que ella le preguntara. Sabía que él no resistiría mucho. Era muy nervioso. Así pasaron unos sepulcrales minutos, un horror para Tachimukai. Y al no poder hacer nada en miedo de ese silencio el chico mostró una sonrisa abierta, mostrando sus dientes. Y algo fingida. Se podría decir que hasta terrorífica. Haruna apretaba los labios pero no pudo resistir tanto como ella hubiese querido y comenzó a reir escandalosamente agarrándose el estómago. Tachimukai la imitó y comenzó a reír falsamente mientras a sus espaldas con sus manos acomodaba como podía todas las hojas regadas y asegurandose de tenerlas todas en posición alcanzó el libro que tenía a lado y lo puso encima.

-Ok, no entiendo por qué hiciste eso pero fue gracioso.- Decía Haruna jadeando tratando de recuperar la respiración y calmandose casi por completo.

-Sí ¿verdad? jeje...-Volteó y miró sobre su hombro notando todo en orden sobre la mesa. Regresó su vista a la chica, sin embargo esta la miraba igual que antes. Interrogante. Como si ¡nada hubiese pasado!

-Tachi...- Habló suavemente sin quitar esa expresión de la cara.

-...¿Sí...?

-No por ser entrometida pero ¿me podrías enseñar lo que estabas haciendo?

-Emmm ¿por qué...?- Haruna frunció algo el seño y suavizó sus facciones.

-Pues...- Pausó un momento.- Porque somos amigos.- Lejos de tratar de convencerlo con aquel argumento, no era nada más que la verdad.- ¿O es que estabas haciendo algo malo?

-¡No! no...- Rascó su nuca algo nervioso.- Sólo estaba haciendo la tarea de...- Tomó fugazmente el libro que cubría el bonche de hojas y leyó el título.- ¿Aladdino?- Hasta él se quedó con cara de duda.- ¡De Literatura! quise decir.-Haruna estaba a punto de asintir . Sencillamente no lo hizo porque no le creía. Estuvo varias veces a punto de hablar pero no producía palabra alguna sino hasta minutos después.

-Tachi, respeto que tengas algunas cosas privadas...- El castaño suspiró aliviado lo más silencioso que puso.- Pero... sin quererte hacer sentir mal, lo que no aguanto es que no me digas la verdad...

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le cuestionó sospechando a lo que se refería aunque sin estar completamente seguro. Y miró a Haruna, estaba algo dolida.

-Que no te voy a obligar a que me enseñes qué estabas haciendo en realidad, pero creí que ya teníamos la confianza suficiente para siquiera contestarme con la verdad. Lo único que te pedía, para que me entiendas, es que me digas QUÉ estabas haciendo, no que me lo enseñes, o me lo demuestres.- Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del portero, sobretodo en la parte de la confianza. ¿Iba a ser tan sínico para mentirle sobre algo que Haruna (por culpa del descuido del chico) quisá ya sabía? y una cuestión que le enfadó sobre sí mismo ¿Iba acaso a rechazar la idea de que ese podía ser el momento ideal para decirle a Haruna que todas esas desveladas eran pensando en ella? que todos esos mares de letras y romanticismo en cientos de cuadernos era por ella. Tal vez cursis, tal vez exagerados, pero todo eran inspiradas en Haruna.

-No. Debe ser ahora.- Habló en voz alta. Haruna estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre dicha acción pero calló al ver a Tachimuka cerrar los ojos por pocos segundos. Se veía algo tenso y sin todavía mirarla a la cara tomó aún temeroso entre sus manos todas sus poesías, sonetos y versos y se los entregó a la chica. Comenzando a pasar sus ojos por ellas interrumpió su acción al ver cómo Tachimukai se acercaba a su armario. Haruna no soportaba el silencio.

-Si me estás haciendo un tipo de burla por lo de hoy en el armario...- Miró cómo abría la cerradura, se agachaba y tomaba un par de cuadernos y más hojas sueltas entre sus manos. Todas con pulcra caligrafía, y en unas unaa que otra marca de borrones de lápiz o tachaduras de pluma. No dijo más. Se quedó parado entregándoselas. La chica leía varias de las obras del joven. Paseando por el cuarto de Tachimukai, y ya la final sentándose en su cama.

-Tachi ¿esto lo escribiste tú?- Le cuestionó aún perpleja.

-Sí.- Ya sin estar cabizbajo y tomando valor de donde fuera, se acercó a la chica. Esta se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio junto a ella al tierno joven.

-Es precioso. Jamás me lo dijiste.

-No podía.- acercó su mano a la dela peliazul tomándola y levantándola paulativamente.- Por eso lo escribía. _"¿Le parecerá muy cobarde...?"_- Haruna inhaló fuertemente. No sabía si tapar su boca con la mano. Y eso debido a no saber si quería sonreír o si se le formaría una mueca señalando que quería llorar. En sí, no sabía qué hacer. Había entendido las palabras de Tachimukai. Y eso le encantaba. Quería oírlo de lleno. Quería darse cuenta que Tachimukai lo había dicho de su boca y de su corazón.

-¿Cómo? ¿Que yo...?

-Que por tí...- Habló repentinamente apretando un poco la mano de la chica.- He escrito todo esto. Y la verdad me alegra que te hayan gustado. -Confesó.- Fuiste mi única inspiración.

-¿De verdad?- Le preguntó ilusionada. Y más radiante que nunca. Y verlo afirmar lo dicho la alegró mucho más.

-Oeee antes de que se me olvide.- Atrajo su atención.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la mañana ahí metida en el arm...?

-Ahhh eso.- De la bolsa en su falda sacó sus audífonos blancos.- Creo que ya tengo harto a mi onii-chan, aunque no me lo haya dicho, de que todo el santo día esté escuchando la misma canción.- Le entregó uno de los auriculares al chico.- Y sólo metiéndome en el armario no me molestan.

-"¿El Poeta?"- Asintió frenéticamente.

-Pero volviendo a lo otro...- Se ruborizó, al igual que Tachimukai. Eso le causó gracia. Eran tan iguales. Y no por eso se había ganado su corazón, era que justamente por eso sabía cómo sabía tratar a la pequeña gerente. Y ella lo sabía igual. Cómo ser la perfecta compañera de Yuuki Tachimukai. Y por sobretodo lo amaba por cómo era, y por cómo no era en comparación a los demás jugadores del quipo.

-Haru-chan, sé a la perfección que tú merecerías más.- Comenzó bajando un poco su mismo ánimo.- Simplemente no se daría otra oportunidad, y me quedaría toda la vida deseando que tú leyeras lo que eres para mí.

-Tachi, no digas eso, yo te...

-Para acabar pronto, probablemente esto no sea suficiente, ni para formar la primera letra de un "Te quiero" pero quiero enamorarte.- Haruna hizo que juntaran sus frentes. Sin prisas. -No con cartas, ni poemas ni serenatas... yo te quiero a MI manera. Sea la más insípida, la más tímida...pero es la más sincera. Creeme.- Haruna sin aguantar más se impulsó un poco. La cercanía ya la tenían. Unió sus labios con los de Tachimukai. El primer beos de ambos. Tan callado y tímido como ellos dos. Cómo los espacios llenos en los poemas del joven portero.

-Dime por Dios que esos eran un par de versos de los tantos que escribiste.- Cuestionó adorablemente la chica rozando ambas narices.

-Podría.- Se inmutó a enconger los hombros sonriéndole tímidamente.- Pero teniendo a mi Musa enfrente no quiero ni quitar la vista para tomar un lápiz y un papel.

Porque podía ser que Haruna no tuviera la belleza de Caliope, ni la voz de las aves de la mañana. Que a veces fuera tan empestiva como una tormenta en el mar. Pero para Tachimukai, las comparaciones se basaban en ella. Todo era sobre ella. Sus versos, sus rimas, las veces que miraba al cielo esperando un cometa. _"Traela a mí" _le pedía. Todo por ella, y ahora tenía una frase o un poema para enamorarla cada día un poco más. Que ella pidiera, él se lo daría. La complacería. Y quién quitaba dictarle como regalo su mejor poema el día en que Haruna se convirtiera en su mujer. Sutíl. Todo para ella sería lo más fino. Lo más sincero.

Para Haruna, la chica que un día muy lejano en el pasado, y de la noche a la mañana convirtió a Yuuki Tachimukai en todo en Poeta.

**WOOOOOOOW, como que cambié los papeles. Aki la despistada, y Endo el ocurrente O.o? jaja tenía ganas de hacerlo :b. Por otro lado, aclaración tipo "se-me-pegó-la-gana": eso de la sonrisa "perturbante o terrorífica" se me ocurrió de la nada porque una amiga del colegio hace algo parecido. (no, no da miedo su sonrisa) es bonita pero la hace cuando al estoy "regañando" de una forma. Es más o menos así (S:Shouko :)/ M: amiga XD [es la inicial de su nombre]) "**_**S:¿¡Olvidaste el cartel!/ M:-...-/ S: -...-/ M: :D / S:¬¬"- **_**Y ahí acaba, pero se me ocurrió poner la de Tachimukai toda así estirada, y muuuuuy fingida. Awwwww pareja tan más MONA *w. Espero del alma que les haya gustado, qué digo gustado; ENCANTADO. Porque siempre hay momentos de cursilerías, vamos, todos tenemos nuestros momentos por dentro. Si gustan dejar review, ¡lavaré sus pies! bueno no, se los agradeceré. y si se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, también. Nos vemos pronto ¡son Vacations! los quieeerooouu~. Peace!**


End file.
